Lily, tu ne serais pas un peu parano ?
by Emeraude-chan
Summary: JPLE[Hum...Potter,puisque je te dis qu'il y a un FANTÔME dans ma chambre][...Y a des fantômes dans tout Pourdlard,Lily...][Mais,celuilà c'est un diabolique qui veut me violer][Tu ne serais pas un peu parano?][Moi?parano?N'importe quoi!


_**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, à part Jade, Spectro le Démoniaque et l'histoire ci-dessous. Sinon tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent._

_Et bien, je n'ai rien à dire à part : Bonne Lecture !_

**_Lily, tu ne serais pas un peu parano ?_**

Il fait nuit, une nuit noire comme je les déteste. Ce genre de nuit où vous ne pouvez trouver le sommeil car il y a un silence tellement pesant que c'est sûr qu'un mauvais coup se prépare. Et contre qui ? Votre propre personne bien sûr ! Allongée dans mon lit, je suis la seule encore réveillée, les yeux grands ouverts. Et je prie inlassablement que cette nuit prenne fin. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon réveil. Minuit... L'heure des fantômes, des monstres cachés sous le lit, dans les armoires...

Merde ! La porte de l'armoire ! Elle est entrebâillée... L'était-elle tout à l'heure ? Il me semble que non... Et s'il y avait un... truc à l'intérieur... Un truc effrayant.

Un léger bruit à ma droite me fait sursauter. J'ai entendu le parquet grincer ! J'en suis sûre maintenant... Il y a_ quelqu'un_ dans cette chambre. Le vent souffla, se répercutant contre la vitre. Il hurle tellement fort que j'ai l'impression d'entendre un vrai hurlement. Et si quelqu'un hurlait vraiment... Attendez, j'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler ! Ce n'était pas seulement le vent. Y a quelqu'un qui se fait tuer. Et si le tueur venait me tuer _moi _? Pourquoi moi ? Parce que JE suis la cible principale ! Arrêtez de demander pourquoi, j'en sais rien ! Je déglutis avec difficulté. Ca y est, je vais mourir ! C'en est fini de moi.

Le vent commence à souffler de plus en plus fort. C'est mauvais signe, je vous le dis moi ! Dans les films d'horreur moldus, c'est toujours quand le vent souffle que le spectre vient. Je me rappelle d'un film que j'avais vu où la femme se faisait violer par un fantôme qu'on voyait pas mais lorsqu'il venait y avait du vent. Ca veut dire que je vais me faire violer ! Non, non, non ! Je tiens à ma virginité ! Surtout que je ne veux pas faire ma première fois avec un fantôme !

Cette fois, le vent souffla tellement fort que la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Je sursaute et me lève, sur mes gardes. Comment les autres peuvent dormir alors que je vais me faire violer par un spectre ? Je paris qu'il les possède !

Tout à coup, le monstre se manifeste à moi... Semblable à un détraqueur, il est tout noir et immense. Mon dieu ! Il n'a pas de visage. Incapable de hurler, je me précipite hors du dortoir et je dégringole comme une folle dans les escaliers. Je n'entends plus que mon coeur qui bat et son bruit est semblable à celui d'un tambour. Malheureusement (et oui, la malchance est sur moi) je manque la dernière marche de l'escalier et je tombe. Ca y est, il va arriver, il va me violer, et ensuite me manger tout cru ! Je suis foutue ! Bon, au moins je ne mourrais pas vierge... C'est déjà ça non ?

Mais à ma grande surprise ce n'est pas le sol que je heurte mais un corps. J'ouvre rapidement les yeux et je vois Potter, en dessous de moi, inconscient !

Non ! Je suis sûr qu'il est mort ! C'était lui le hurlement de tout à l'heure. Il essayait de me sauver et il en est mort. Nooon pas ça !! Qui va me sauver maintenant ?

Cet idiot est un incapable, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Il se dit m'aimer mais il est même pas capable de me sauver d'un spectre maléfique ! D'accord, depuis le début de notre septième, il m'a plus rien dit de tel mais ça ne compte pas !

Je le prends par le col et le secoue comme une malade mentale. Bon il n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux mais je continue.

-Potter ! Espèce d'imbécile, réveille-toi !

Encore quelques secousses plus tard, l'idiot de service ouvre enfin les yeux et me regarde d'un air surpris. Et moi je suis au comble de la joie ! Potter va me sauver ! Et pour le remercier de ce futur acte héroïque, je saute dans ses bras.

Roh ! Pourquoi il ouvre de grands yeux surpris ? Je ne suis pas si lourde que ça ! Je fais même un régime, c'est dire.

-E… Evans ?

-Potter, mon sauveur, tu es vivant !

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un habitant de Saturne et puis baisse les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il regarde comme ça ? Baissant les yeux à mon tour, je remarque notre position un peu… hum… Bref. Je suis à califourchon sur lui et en chemise de nuit. Heureusement que cette dernière n'est pas vulgaire. Manquerait plus que ça !

Je me dégage donc du corps de Monsieur Potter et m'assit à côté de lui. Ce dernier est tout rouge et a l'air chamboulé. Il faut dire qu'il devra bientôt affronter un spectre ! Ce n'est pas rien mes amis.

-Evans, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ton sauveur ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

Mais il se prend pour qui ? L'inspecteur Gadget peut-être ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Et tu es mon sauveur parce que tu vas combattre cette… chose…

J'ai murmuré le dernier mot. La peur qui m'avait envahie tout à l'heure ne m'a toujours pas quitté. Potter fronce les sourcils et me regarde d'un air perplexe.

-Quelle chose ?

-Dans ma chambre, je murmure toujours, il y a un monstre !

Potter semble amusé par mes paroles. Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour prendre sa baguette et allez combattre ?

-Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, me dit-il doucement.

Ce mec est bouché !

-Hum... Potter, puisque je te dis qu'il y a un FANTOME dans ma chambre !

-Y a des fantômes dans tout Pourdlard, Lily…

-Mais, celui-là c'est un diabolique qui veut me violer !

Ce mec ne peut pas voir la vérité en face ! La vérité ? Qu'il doit me prouver son soi-disant amour en combattant le spectre et qu'il a la trouille. Nan, au lieu de prendre ses responsabilités en main, Potter rigole comme un macaque.

- Lily, tu ne serais pas un peu parano ?

-Moi? parano ? N'importe quoi !

Potter se calme enfin et arrête de rire comme un dégénéré.

-D'accord, si tu as si peur que ça, on peut aller vérifier.

J'hésite. J'espère que Spectro le Démoniaque (oui, j'ai fini par le nommé) ne me mangera pas. Potter appelle son balai par un Accio et monte grâce à lui les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles. Oui comme c'est un garçon (on a pas encore eu de preuves du contraire) il ne peut pas monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles sinon ceux-ci se transforment en toboggan. Quant à moi je le suis derrière. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre, je me cache discrètement derrière Potter. Au cas où Spectro voudrait m'attaquer, y a Potter devant. Ce dernier se pince les lèvres. Je paris qu'il se retient de rire. Salopard…

Finalement il ouvre la porte et rentre à l'intérieur suivi de moi. La fenêtre a été refermée et toutes les filles dorment paisiblement. Surprise : plus aucune trace de Spectro le Démoniaque !

-Tu vois qu'il n'y a rien ! me dit Potter avec petit sourire gentil.

Je n'ai toujours pas confiance.

-Je te promets qu'il y avait un truc tout à l'heure. En plus la fenêtre était ouverte à cause d'un courant d'air ! Je te paris que c'est Spectro le Démoniaque qui la refermée et maintenant il attend que je me retrouve seule pour m'attaquer.

-C'est sûrement Jade ou une autre des filles qui la refermée, me répond Potter, toujours ce sourire amusé plaqué au visage.

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je vais dormir dans la Salle Commune, je dis en repartant, suivie de Potter.

-Mais, Evans, il fait froid dans la Salle Commune.

-La cheminée, tu crois que c'est fait pour le Père Noël peut-être ?

Ah là là ! Qu'est-ce que j'adore mon sourire sarcastique à la Serpentard ! Maintenant que j'ai descendu les escaliers, je vois enfin à quoi ressemble la Salle Commune dans la nuit. Et croyez-moi… Ce n'est pas mieux que ma chambre.

Il fait noir et chaque meuble semble être une créature menaçante prête à me bondir dessus. Le froid de la salle me fait frissonner de la tête au pied. Le reflet de la lune donne à la pièce un air surnaturel qui me terrifie. Je ne peux pas dormir ici ! Où est Potter quant on a besoin de lui ?

-Potter ? je couine comme une souris.

-Oui ma princesse en détresse ? me demande l'imbécile de service qui vient de descendre les escaliers sur son balais tout aussi stupide que lui.

-Je ne peux pas dormir ici !

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu préférais, me demande-t-il un peu perdu.

-Cette salle respire le mal, Potter.

Le dit Potter soupire, fatigué. Pff, qu'il vienne pas jouer les héros alors ! Dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde.

-Lily, il n'y a rien ni dans ta chambre, ni dans la Salle Commune, ni dans la barbe de Dumbleudore ! Maintenant va te coucher et je vais en faire de même.

Il allait partir mais quelque chose le retient :

-NAOOOOOOON ! je gémis en m'accrochant à son bras.

Je sais, je sais : mais où est donc ma fierté ? Mais je préfère envoyer ma fierté en vacances à Hawaï plutôt que mourir assassinée par des meubles sataniques. De toute manière, ma fierté s'amuse beaucoup à danser sur la plage. Ca a toujours été son rêve.

Bref, Potter me regarde en haussant un sourcil, perplexe devant ce comportement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bonne question. Je dis alors d'une toute petite voix :

-Tu peux rester avec moi ?

-Pardon ?

Le connard ! Il a très bien entendu. La preuve : il me sourit d'un air victorieux. Je le fusille du regard et me lève. La fierté est de retour de ses vacances.

-Rien ! Va te faire foutre !

Enervée, j'allais repartir dans ma chambre pour me livrer corps et âme à Spectro. C'est dommage… J'aimais bien ma vie. Mais un crétin dont la touffe ressemble à un hérisson enragé me retient par la main.

-Allez Lily, te vexe pas… Je vais rester avec toi.

Je serais bien tentée de lui dire non et tout ça mais bon… Entre Spectro le Démoniaque et James Potter, je préfère James. Sans m'attendre, il allume le feu, s'installe sur le plus grand et confortable fauteuil puis il appelle grâce à un Accio deux couvertures. Il en pose une sur lui-même et une à côté. Enfin, Potter me regarde, attendant que je fasse le moindre geste.

-Tu as gelé sur place ou tu crois que je suis possédé par ton fantôme et c'est pour cela que tu ne viens pas ?

Mince alors ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Et si Potter était possédé par Spectro le Démoniaque ?

-C'est vrai ça Potter ! m'écriais-je. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve le contraire, hein ?

Soupirant, Potter se lève avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agenouille devant moi et me demande son éternelle question :

-Lily, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Son sourire moqueur ne l'a pas quitté et je suis obligée de m'avouer vaincue.

-Bon, d'accord. C'est bon, je dis en allant vers le fauteuil.

Alors que j'installe la couverture sur moi, je remarque qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas : ue Potter me regarde d'un air ahuri maintenant. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu… tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

Hein ? Il est fou ? Quand est-ce que je dis cela ? Soudain, Dieu dépose un peu de perspicacité dans mon cerveau et je comprends enfin pourquoi ma phrase « Bon, d'accord. C'est bon » l'a étonné.

-Mais non ! Je parlais du fait que j'étais d'accord que tu étais bien Potter.

Il reste tout de même là, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que je ne disais pas oui. Je dois avouer qu'il a l'air un peu bête là, à genoux par terre, les yeux grands ouverts !

D'un côté, je croyais qu'il s'en foutait de moi, maintenant. Il m'avait rien demandé depuis le début de la septième. Alors je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié. Mais vu sa réaction là, je crois que ce n'est pas le cas. Bien sûr, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir ! Mais alors pas du tout…

Je crois que je n'ai pas l'air convaincante…

Enfin, Potter s'installe sur le fauteuil, à côté de moi. Il met une couverture sur lui-même comme je l'ai fait pour moi. Nous restons ainsi silencieux quelques instants. Pour finir, Potter s'assoupit rapidement, me laissant seule. Et dès qu'il s'endort, je vois tous les meubles qui semblent me narguer et me dire que mon protecteur maintenant endormi, je suis à leur merci.

Légèrement effrayée, je m'approche un peu plus de Potter. Quoique, ce n'est pas assez prêt au cas où y aurait une attaque surprise de la lampe… Allez, encore un tout petit peu plus prêt. Non, non, ça ne va pas ! Y a une espèce d'ombre bizarre là… Ca ressemble à un écureuil enragé. Ca peut être dangereux, un écureuil enragé… Un peu plus ça ne me fera pas de mal.

Euh… pour finir, je suis presque collée à Potter et je regarde autour de moi, attentive à la moindre attaque. Soudain, les flammes de la cheminée vacillent et créent des ombres dans la pièce qui me font sursauter… Et comme seul secours, j'ai enfoui ma tête dans le torse de James qui ne se réveille toujours pas. J'en remercie Merlin.

Je garde ma tête dans sa nouvelle position. Bizarrement, Potter me rassure drôlement. C'est vrai, il est fort et puis… pas si méchant que ça. Il a été plutôt sympas aujourd'hui ! J'ai été plutôt… bizarre et un peu folle mais il a même accepté de rester ici avec moi… En plus, il sent plutôt bon.

Et c'est bercé par les pensées de James Potter que je m'endors…

**OoOoOoO**

Une jeune fille descendit doucement les escaliers. Ses cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches rouges étaient ébouriffés au possible et elle portait encore son pyjama décoré de Donald Duck, dont elle était une grande fane. Une fois arrivée à la Salle Commune des Griffondors, elle lança un_ Lumos_ et ce qu'elle vit sur le fauteuil la fit rire. James Potter somnolait avec Lily Evans blottie contre lui, serrant sa main.

Jade sourit de plus belle en voyant sa meilleure amie ainsi ! Ca valait le coup de lui faire peur. M'enfin, elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait définitivement tombée mais, comme elle l'avait prévue, James était rentré à minuit quart, comme tous les jours. Et il l'avait joliment rattrapée.

Heureuse comme tout, elle regagna sa chambre et s'allongea, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle jeta un œil à sa cape, accrochée au portemanteau.

-Bonne nuit, Spectro le Démoniaque…

**FIN**

* * *

_Alors voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit délire xD... Ah là là, j'adore faire des bizarreries avec Lily. La pauvre se plaint que je l'exploite sans son consentement..._

_Et bien je vous préviens que ceci n'était qu'un OS et qu'il y aura pas de suite... :s Désolée..._

_Sinon, et bien j'espère que le texte ne contient pas trop de fautes et qu'il vous a plu !_

_Pour finir et bien vérifié bien vos chambres avant d'aller dormir !_

_Emeraude-chan._


End file.
